


A Marriage Law Scenario

by masquiat



Series: baaaah-loney [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantastical Racism, Marriage Law Challenge, Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot, banking crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquiat/pseuds/masquiat
Summary: It was just supposed to be a distraction for the population while the Ministry negotiated with the Goblins to re-open Gringotts.





	A Marriage Law Scenario

The Minister had asked the Wizengamot to debate a Marriage Law thinking that the resultant furore would give him time to resolve the banking crisis, but he hadn't reckoned on the traditionalists who - after the ouster of anyone complicit in Voldemort's reign - held the balance of power. The draconian measure appealed to those wizened elders and the bill became a magically binding law. Now our heroes are in great distress...

***

"We could just leave the country. Screw them, after everything we've done--" Harry was saying.

"No, that won't work," Ron interrupted. "We were here when the law passed so we're magically bound." It fell to him to be the voice of reason given Hermione's frenetic state, she was poring over a pile of books and tugging at her hair in distraction.

"I hate magical law, I hate it!" Her curls had been pulled perfectly perpendicular to her head and the halo of her hair bobbed as she spoke, "It makes even less sense than ordinary magic!" In her fury she was repudiating the very thing that had made her most happy since the age of eleven.

Harry was feeling much the same way. "Well, we could break our wands," he suggested grimly.

"Wouldn't help, you're still a magical being at your core," Ron answered.

"...we could marry each other," Harry tried.

"There are three of us, you prat," said Ron.

"Well, we could ask Ginny--" Hermione offered.

"No!" Harry and Ron chorused together.

"Besides, she's seeing Dean again," said Ron

"This is so unfair!" Hermione cried.

"So you've said," Ron snapped.

"The bill said congress, weekly congress until insemination is verified," Harry sputtered. 

Hermione gagged. So did Ron.

"We could take the penalty, we could just let our magic drain away," Harry finally said.

They sat in silence thinking about it while around the country their conversation was being repeated by others with only minor variations.

***

"Thank Merlin they specified a minimum age at least," said Headmistress McGonagall

"Unfortunate that they didn't specify an upper age," said Professor Flitwick.

"Or species," added Firenze.

"There's nothing for it, we will have to do something for our students," said McGonagall.

"And ourselves," added Hooch.

"Unless they repeal it," offered Professor Sinistra.

"I don't see how they can, with Griselda gone the Wizengamot is below quorum," said Professor Vector.

"Did she die in bed?" sneered Professor Snape. "Do you think she came to regret that lack of an upper age limit before she went?" 

"Couldn't we fill those empty Wizengamot seats?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"Yes..." someone answered slowly.

There was a scramble for the floo.

***

"How does one get a seat on the Wizengamot?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

***

There was an undignified struggle under way in the magically expanded Wizengamot chambers. 

Tradition said that the seats were held by the ancient families, but in reality during times of renewal anyone with the power to claim a seat could displace another.

When the trio arrived the air smelt of ozone and stunned witches and wizards were staggering out through the chamber doors their robes lightly smoking. They were the lucky ones.

Even so the three of them slipped into the room and saw not the dark amphitheater they were expecting, but a vast plain dotted with towers from which factions were shooting lightning spells at one another.

"What's going on?" shouted Harry over the howling winds and sizzling crackle of magical discharge.

"It's an Election!" exclaimed Ron.

"What!?" said Harry.

"A Wizarding War!" answered Hermione. "I should have realised!"

They watched for a moment longer before ducking behind a magically conjured boulder.

"I want a tower," said Hermione, her eyes glittered strangely as she looked out over the plain.

Ron could feel a creeping desire pulling at him. "A tower," he echoed.

Harry just looked at them.

Hermione and Ron turned toward one another. With hands on their wands they faced off, sparks crackled between them... and then Ron gave himself a shake. 

"Yeah, okay Hermione. Let's get you a tower."

"What's our play?" asked Harry.

***

When the smoke finally cleared the chamber had returned to its amphitheater form. Exhausted witches and wizards sat slumped in their council chairs waving at their equally exhausted supporters in the gallery.

Hermione caught Ron's eye across the room. He gave her a weary thumbs up from the gallery before moving to catch Harry who was slipping out of his seat.

Hermione looked around. Across from her she was delighted to see Ginny seated in between Rosmerta and Professor Flitwick. Turning to her left she saw another eighth year, a returning Slytherin that she hadn't ever spoken with though they shared all the same classes.

"Granger," he said, nodding courteously.

"Nott," she said, smiling back.

A loud rapping was coming from the central podium where Narcissa Malfoy was banging a gavel. The room quietened.

"First order of business, I move to repeal the Marriage Law," she proclaimed.

"Seconded!" was shouted by a chorus of voices.

When the motion passed with a resounding majority, cheers broke out in the Chamber and nearly all in attendance could feel the lifting of the magical compulsion.

"A new world order," Hermione heard from the seat on her right. She turned to see a satisfied goblin looking out over the cheering assemblage. "And with us creatures prepared to take our rightful place within it."

The goblin grinned at her showing his sharp teeth. Hermione was surprised by his baldly stated agenda but completely on board. She grinned back.


End file.
